


The Gift of Knowing You

by academic_ace



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, M/M, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academic_ace/pseuds/academic_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, it's cliché, and most importantly, it's the story of two teenage boys trying to express their love for each other. </p><p>Based on a prompt (#46) from this tumblr post: http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> (For the record, this takes place after Eternal Summer.)

                Nagisa could _not_ wait to give Rei his Christmas present. It was a day early, of course, but they were both obligated to spend the holiday with their families, so they’d met at Rei’s place while his parents were visiting his older brother.

                “It’s the only day he’s available,” Rei had explained, “They’ve been arranging their schedules for weeks.”

                He’d paused, like he was almost too embarrassed to admit it.

                “They almost forgot my birthday.”

                And so Nagisa had made the plans right then and there, ordering the gift, making sure Makoto called from school, encouraging the underclassmen on the swim team to complement their captain’s excellent mentorship— whatever it took to keep Rei’s spirits up.

                But of course now, when everything had to come together, Nagisa couldn’t find the present.

                Right! He’d hidden it in Rei’s room before dinner.

                “Hey, Rei-chan, have you seen the..?  _Oh_.”

                Nagisa stood in the doorway, for once stunned to silence. Rei was waiting for him, half naked on the bed, blushing furiously.

                “I- I was too busy to go shopping, but you’ve been so nice the past few weeks, and I wanted to give you something really special, and—“

                “Rei! Is this—are we—are you saying what I think you’re saying?! Are you sure?”

                “Yes, if you want. I have, um, _protection_ ,” he stammered, “I think I have the right size.”

                Nagisa moved to the bed and hugged him.

                “I’ve never seen you so nervous!” he giggled, “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

                “But I wanted to give you something special, and I know you’re interested, and I know _eventually_ I’ll want—“ he protested before Nagisa interrupted.

                “Rei-chan, it’s not about ‘eventually’ for us. Of course I’ve been looking forward to this”— now it was Nagisa’s turn to blush— “But I want it to be when we’re both ready, not because it’s Christmas.”

                “I suppose you’re right… But everyone says I’m the more mature one in this relationship, and…”

                Nagisa smiled, and not just because his boyfriend was wearing the world’s shortest shorts. “Everyone knows you’re the brains of this operation, Rei-chan. And you are _very_ tempting right now, with that smokin’ hot bod and that beautiful hair—“

                “N-Nagisa!”

                Before he could say anything more they were making out on the bed, two teenagers enjoying whatever time they had left together. Rei would be going to college, of course, but Nagisa?

 _Well_ , Rei thought as they kissed, _we can figure it out later. Once Nagisa decides what he wants to do, I can compare bus routes, and work out a master schedule so we can see each other, and—_

                But before Rei could posit any further, they were interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock.

                Momentarily paralyzed, Rei whispered.

                “In the bathroom! Get in the bathroom, quick!”

                Nagisa sprinted out of the room while Rei pulled a shirt on, analyzing which excuse his parents would find the most plausible.

                “Rei, are you there? It started to rain pretty heavily so we decided to come home early,” his mother called from the entryway.

                “Yes, I’m here!” he replied on his way to greet them.

                “I didn’t realize you planned on having company over,” his father said, looking at Nagisa’s shoes by the door.

                “Oh, Nagisa wanted to give me a Christmas present.”

                “And where _is_ he, Rei?” his mother asked, concerned.

                On cue they heard the toilet flushing, the sink running, followed by Nagisa’s hurried footsteps. He greeted them politely, much to his boyfriend’s relief.

                “I didn’t mean to stay so long, but I mentioned a book I’d been meaning to read, and it just so happened Rei-chan has a copy!”

                “Right; let me get it for you and you can finish it on your own,” Rei confirmed as he headed back to his room. He grabbed one of the few fiction books he had from the shelf, hoping his parents wouldn’t scrutinize too much.

                _They’re so suspicious_ , he frowned before remembering what he was planning to do with Nagisa less than half an hour ago.

                “Here you are, Nagisa-kun. I hope you enjoy the ending.”

                He nodded, practically bouncing. “Thank you so much. Well, see you at practice!”

                Nagisa pulled on his shoes and grabbed his coat, trying to sidestep his boyfriend’s parents in the least awkward way possible.

With the thump of the door, Rei braced himself for questioning.

                “I didn’t know your friend liked to read,” his father remarked.

                “Well, with the right material—“

                “And just what was this present that couldn’t wait?” his mother asked.

                “Oh. Let me go get it.”

                Rei knew right where Nagisa had hidden his gift— his room was always in impeccable order, after all— and he grabbed it from under the desk.

                _I’d better open it here; there’s no telling_ what _Nagisa might have gotten me_ , he rationalized. Gently, he unwrapped the package, which was soft on one side, hard on the other. It soon became apparent why.

                Out of the space alien-printed paper fell an old book and a pair of jammers.

                “ _Sta-Statistical… fluid mechanics; mechanics of… turbulence,”_ he read, tripping over the English before coming to Nagisa’s note pasted on the cover.

                 _It’ll help your pronunciation! (Well, maybe. I know_ I _couldn’t read it. XD )_

                Rei sighed, failing to suppress his grin. Of course then he recalled his mother was waiting for him, and he sprinted out of the room with gifts in tow.

                “A used book and swim pants? Well, I suppose that’s nice,” she commented, the confusion evident in her tone.

                “May I?” Rei’s father asked.

                He handed him the book.                                                                             

                “Ah, something practical. I wouldn’t have expected such a present from that boy. Very thoughtful— although a Japanese text would probably be more useful,” he remarked approvingly.

                “My homework’s done, so I think I’ll get started on this now,” Rei said as his father handed him the book back, “Good night.”

                He took another look at the jammers, which were navy blue and silver striped, exactly his size. For some reason, it made him blush. As he folded them up, Rei felt his phone buzz.

                It was, of course, a text from Nagisa.

                _Everything okay? Did you find your present? :3_

_Relatively and yes. Thank you, by the way. How did you know I was looking at that suit?_

_That’s not important. Do you like the book?_

Rei frowned, suspicious of his nosey boyfriend.

_...Yes. Of course, now I wish I’d gotten you something similar. Please don’t tell anyone._

_Don’t worry!! I loved your present, Rei-chan. Merry Christmas. <3_

_Merry Christmas, Nagisa-kun._

He lay on the bed, gazing at the book. It wouldn’t be an easy read, but Rei knew that the satisfaction of finishing such a difficult text would be just as rewarding as using the actual information it contained.

                Once again, Rei couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

                “Where would I be without you, Nagisa-kun?” he murmured.

                Putting the book aside, Rei picked up his phone and began to text.

                _I wanted thank you again for everything, Nagisa-kun._ _I hope you don’t mind me saying, but… the best present you’ve given me is the gift of knowing you._

 _Funny_ , Nagisa texted back, _I was about to say the same thing about you…_


End file.
